


Boo - The Law Of Spirit

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Why the fuck would Felix believe Hyunjin when only two people stay in their home and one of them was out and second one was home the entirety of the half day.





	Boo - The Law Of Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This probably is my fourth HyunLix work.  
> I'm actually happy with how this has turned out! 
> 
> Anygays, enjoy!

One minute Hyunjin was peacefully enjoying his songs, grading tests of his Uni students, and next minute Hyunjin finds himself drowning in the pile of unwashed clothes that got dumped over him out of nowhere. He would have sat unmoving under the pile, but the sock that somehow had landed right over his nose, wouldn't allow him to.  
One minute Hyunjin was struggling to free himself from the clothes and next minute he found himself staring at a fuming Australian. Felix stood in front of him with his hands on his hips, eyes set in an annoyed stare, right eyebrow raised and lips in a straight line, breathing hard through his nose. _Yikes_.

"What?" Hyunjin murmured defensively, fearing that if Felix heard him talk he'd nunchunk his head off his body, but at the same time genuinely wanting to know what he had done to piss the most patient person in the world.  
" _What_!? How dare you ask me 'what', Hwang fucking Hyunjin!? I worked my ass off at the studio only to come home to a living room decorated with clothes that _I_ put away in the laundry basket because for some reason _you_ fucking can't! Is this what you meant when you said _I'll be busy today_?!"

Woah! _Okay, wow!_ Did he sweet innocent Felix just snap, for real?

Hyunjin, as much as he's getting excited over this side of Felix, is confused. He has no clue what went down and what decoration Felix is talking about. But he might know who might have had a hand in the living room decor. But Hyunjin has few things to clear:  
1\. Hyunjin meant he'd be busy with grading the tests and not decoding the room  
2\. Hyunjin is too lazy to make himself pick the clothes that miss the basket when he shoots them like a basketball  
3\. Hyunjin didn't decorate the living room - he didn't even step out of their room!  
4\. Oh _fuck you_ Lee Minho!

"I swear I didn't do that, Felix! I swear, I've been busy with these," he waves the papers around, showing Felix the proof of his innocence, "hell, I didn't even step in the living room, baby! I've been cooping myself in the room," he points at the empty wrappers in the dustbin and empty bottles of water lying around their bed, "I have no clue what happened down in the living room!"

Why the fuck would Felix believe Hyunjin when only two people stay in their home and one of them was out and second one was home the entirety of the half day. So Felix should've seemed unconvinced, should've glared or at least huffed at that because who the fuck would create the mess in living room if not for Hyunjin? Felix freezes, his eyes darting to his sides and then he sighs, rubbing the tip of his nose. Hyunjin, however happy, was shook to core when Felix buys into his reason _(it's true though, he didn't do that!)_ , nodding at Hyunjin. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook completely. Put your dirty laundry _in_ the basket and not _out,"_ he mutters under his breath and stomps out of the bedroom as quietly as he had come.

Shrugging at Felix's odd behavior, Hyunjin gets up to collect the clothes, to dump the clothes back in the laundry room, because as much as he's sure he had no hand in this, he knows who is behind this. Closing the door he drops on his ass, planting it smack on top of the pile he had gathered, "Minho!" he whisper yells, rubbing his temple.

"BOO!"

With a barely suppressed loud, surprised yelp, Hyunjin tumbles off the pile, clutching his heart when he ends up lying on the hard floor, wishing he was dead already. "Minho! What the hell? How many times have I told you not to do that!" he continues to whisper yell at his guardian spirit, who floats elegantly around the room, inspecting the clothes.

"Meh," the spirit shrugs nonchalantly, "I lost count after 2879th time." Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the spirit. "Plus, it's the law of our world to scare at least one human a day. And for some fucked up reason, beside you, no one seems scared of me," Minho chimes back, settling down in middle of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly under him.

Dusting himself, Hyunjin climbs back on his feet, glaring at the spirit who found fun in roasting him 24/7 _._ "Minho, please. I mean it this time. I'm fine with you pranking me as much as you want, but please don't get Felix in middle of this. I beg of you," Hyunjin begs, eyes seemingly grown tired from the lack of sleep and worrying about Felix leaving him for his odd behavior.  
Minho pouts, "Aww, I was having fun scaring the little cutie, making him wonder if he only imagined it or if he really heard someone talk," he proceeds to float once again, this time lying in the air on his left side, his left hand propping his head up and legs crossed at the ankles.

Sighing loudly, Hyunjin takes a seat at the end of the bed, hanging his head in his hands. "Look, Minho," he begins in a serious tone, making Minho actually quit playing around and listen to the human, "You've been in my life since I've been 17 and you've seen all of my exes, so you should know by now that Felix isn't like anyone of them. He means a whole new world to me, Minho. Please don't push him away from me with your antics, I love him lots."  
Minho has never been the one for sappy stuff, but he knows how happy Hyunjin makes Felix. He knows how much Felix loves Hyunjin and he is aware, but he, for the first time in his time as a guardian and friend of Hyunjin, wanted to know how much _Hyunjin_ loved Felix. He wanted to know how far _Hyunjin_ can go to have Felix and if he'd put up with all of Felix's side - if he'd love Felix when the Australian was happy, sad, excited, grumpy, annoyed, in tears, angry, or pissed.

Rolling his eyes, Minho finally laments, "Okay, sure, whatever." He floats down and starts picking the strayed clothes, shooting them perfectly into the basket.

 

________

  
Hyunjin was born with a curse or a blessing, whatever one might call it to be. He could see the spirits of dead people, or so he thought in the very beginning. But as it turns out, he can see people's guardian angel, the one assigned to protect then from all harms.  
_(At the rate Minho is scaring him on daily basis, he might as well be the reason_ _Hyunjin_ _dies, protecting_ _Hyunjin_ _long forgotten in_ _Minho's_ _books)._  
Guardian angels are with a person from the time of their birth till their death, and then they guide their spirit to the next realm, atleast that's what Minho had explained to him. But Hyunjin got his guardian when he was 17, Minho also doesn't know why exactly. Minho had died at the age of 22 and at that time Hyunjin was 15, Minho has this wild theory that Hyunjin perhaps has another purpose and for that he had to wait for Minho's death.

After Hyunjin warned Minho for the nth time to not follow him to college and to not annoy Felix because the boy had been a little upset since morning, he closes the door softly and makes his way to the elevator. Calling the elevator, Hyunjin wonders how he should express his disappointment at his class's performance in the test, he doesn't want to sound harsh while telling his student how they had performed really bad, but at the same time, he doesn't want to seem lenient. _Ugh, the struggle is real._

"BOO!"

Stopping himself on time from screaming his lungs out, Hyunjin let's out a harsh breath through his nose, ready to scold whoever dared to scare him, his temper climbing higher than his parent's expectations.  
"Who the fu-," he stops when he notices that the culprit is another guardian angel, casually floating in the empty elevator. He sighs at this again, what has his life come to? Getting scared by 'boo's from bored spirits?

When Hyunjin glares at the spirit, the Guardian angel lights up, happy to be noticed by human for the first time perhaps. "Hi! I'm Bang Chan, I'm your boyfriend's guardian angel!" the spirit cheerfully introduces himself. Pfff, Hyunjin doesn't even wonder why he'd be guardian of Felix out of all the people. He just emits babyboy energy, just like Felix. The same eye smile, soft demeanor and cheerfulness.

"Hi, Chan. Please take of my baby when I'm not around and even when I'm around," Chan flashes dazzling smile at that, glowing a little more at the mere mention of Felix. How lucky is Chan to be Felix's angel, to get a chance to protect him and to see him growing into a beautiful and gorgeous human. Who knows, maybe Chan is the reason Felix is like this - soft and innocent.  
Chan continues to float by him, radiating the same energy Felix emits, calming Hyunjin's nerves down. "Oh, by the way, Chan," Hyunjin begins, turning around to look at the male, "how come I haven't seen you in our home?"  
Chan hesitates for a bit there, but decided to just dive in. "Uh, that's because I hide when you come in-,"

And suddenly Chan is being pressed to the wall of the elevator by a very furious Minho, "What you said? How the fuck you could hide even from me, huh? Don't you fucking dare to lie, you loser!"

_Okay, wow._

Did Chan just go from being babyboy to daddy in 0.2 seconds blank?

_Yes, yes, he did._

Chan's once cheerful demeanor cracks, his blonde hair switching to red and black alternatively. Chan and Minho stare at each other like they've known each other for a while, which is funny seeing as Minho just said Chan had been even hiding from him.  
"Lee Minho. Let go of me right now," Chan commands in a cold and calm tone. Minho abruptly lets go, both share a look, a look that conveys something Hyunjin doesn't know.

Minho shares one hard look with Chan before he dashes out of the closed and moving elevator, and Hyunjin is left wondering what the hell just happened. Chan dusts off his white jumper and waves at Hyunjin before disappearing himself.

At least now he can tell Chan to make sure minho doesn't mess with Felix.  
But he has a feeling that Minho was messing not because he was bored, but some other reason altogether.

 

_______

  
It's been a week, a week of Felix scolding Hyunjin of things Hyunjin has honestly not done. But funny thing is Felix just nods everytime Hyunjin tells him he didn't do. Either Felix is waiting for a right time to strike or he's waiting to catch Hyunjin red handed - which, that would never happen, because he isn't the culprit. He has only spoken to Chan to ask how Felix is really holding up and how Felix really feels about him. Chan had even promised to take care after Minho fucks up and puts Hyunjin on spot.

Hyunjin had been surviving on only coffee and instant noodles the last half of the week since Felix had a competition out of town and had been gone for better part of the week. Chan had sat through all of Hyunjin's ' _Don't let Felix do it'_ lecture, nodding diligently, before waving and leaving along with Felix.

Right now Hyunjin was sprawled on the sofa, watching the movie which had a wishing fountain and the heroine who steals coins from said fountain. He doesn't know the name of the movie since he missed the starting of the movie. Chan had decided to accompany Hyunjin while Felix was busy having his well deserved bubble bath, pushing Hyunjin out and locking the door when Hyunjin had offered to give him a company and more.

"Oh my god! So all those people's coins she stole they're gonna come in her life!" Chan exclaimed, making Hyunjin realise what the plot of the movie was. "I bet she'll fall for one of them, but then she wouldn't be able to have them," Hyunjin supplies.  
"Nah, mate," Chan drawled, shaking his head at the theory, "I bet she'll fall for someone else and they'll help her win them!"  
"Why are you so adamant on giving them a happy ending?" Hyunjin asked, chuckling when he noticed how Chan seemed so much like Felix.  
"'cause my angel got his happy ending, that's why," and he winks at Hyunjin, who makes finger guns at the spirit.  
  
  


"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Both Hyunjin and Chan share a look, before sprinted _(for_ _Hyunjin_ _, sprinting, but for Chan, poof-_ _ing_ _)_ towards Felix and Hyunjin's bedroom. Blood was pumping in his ears while hundreds of scenarios ran in his head. He swore if Minho had done anything to harm Felix, he'd have to face Hyunjin's wraith.

When Hyunjin reached the room, Chan was already present, floating in the corner of the room, staring at the opposite side of the corner. Hyunjin immediately knew Minho was involved when Chan's hair switched between red and black, lingering on red more so than black.  
Entering the room, Hyunjin found Felix staring at their closet, his back to Hyunjin. And in the closet sat Minho, looking scared from head to toe, tears cascading down his face as he stared at Felix. _(Can spirits cry? Well, that's new. Focus,_ _Hyunjin_ _, focus)._

"Felix, sunshine!" Hyunjin called out to his boyfriend, who turned around, horror written on his face, as if he had.....seen a ghost.  
"Hyunjin!" the younger male yells, before running into Hyunjin's open arms, making Hyunjin curl around him. "It's okay, baby, I got you. I promise, I got you," Hyunjin chants, kissing the top the head repeatedly while Felix continues to sob in his chest, the tears seeping through his cotton shirt.

Meanwhile, Chan jerks his head towards their window and Minho follows obediently, casting a last glance towards Felix before disappearing out of Hyunjin's sight.  
Hyunjin knew Minho wasn't old enough to gather enough energy to make himself visible and he knew Minho had been trying really hard to be seen, always randomly screaming 'boo' in people's face who wouldn't even blink, while following Hyunjin to his workplace.  
And maybe he was just trying it out on Felix and... Maybe he succeeded this time and the way Felix was sobbing in his arms makes him believe Minho got him good.

_God, Minho is definitely going to be either Felix or his own death._

 

_________

  
Felix refused to speak after calming down, telling Hyunjin he saw a cockroach fly at him, that's all. Hyunjin let it go, he didn't want Felix to live in a fear of seeing another ghost. If the dancer wanted to act like he didn't see someone hiding in their closet, Hyunjin is completely fine with it.  
But Felix would always look over his shoulder, he'd always be on a look out. After forcing Chan to open up, the older spirit had blurted out how Felix was actually scared and how he is wondering if he was hallucinating. It didn't help that Minho had hid himself from even Hyunjin, refusing to show himself when called.

Felix seemed calmed only if he was in either Hyunjin or in Chan's presence ( _"Please be by his side, Chan." "Of course, duh!")._ Hyunjin really wanted to scold Minho, but he really just wanted to tell Minho that it's fine and to not repeat it. He wasn't mad at his guardian, he knew Minho was guilty of scaring Felix and the fact that the younger cried his eyes out must really have broke him too.

 

______

  
It had been a week and Felix had gone back to being his own self, even more happier than before. Hyunjin couldn't ask for anything more than Felix's happiness and seeing the boy bouncing from room to room, lifted his spirit too ( _no pun intended)_.

One day when Hyunjin returned home few hours earlier than he was scheduled to, he found that the door was left slightly ajar. So without making a noise, Hyunjin walked inside, slipping his shoes off and tip toeing further in the house and towards the kitchen where he could here the running water. He was hoping to catch Felix off guard, surprise his boyfriend a little, see that surprised look on his cute face.

But as it seemed his boyfriend had decided to surprise him instead.  
Hyunjin suddenly stopped in his track when he heard Minho laugh so carefree, Hyunjin had never heard him laugh like that, especially after he had began dating Felix.  
"That was soo bad, Felixie," Chan's voice resonated, his voice also full of life. What shocked him more was Felix whining right after, answering Chan, "Nooo, Channie! Betrayed by my own bother and guardian angel!"

_Brother and guardian angel?_

Hyunjin's eyes widened, "Aww baby," Minho cooed, "That was soo funny, jikseu!"

Jikseu!?

 _"My bother used to call me_ _jikseu_ _... "_  
_" Uh... Used to?"_  
_"He died due to cancer... I miss him."_

Lee Felix.

Lee Minho.

_"Lee Minho. Let go of me right now."_

It all made sense now. It made sense that Minho was restless when he found out Hyunjin was dating a certain Lee Felix from Australia. When Minho got mad over Chan when he found out Chan was Felix's guardian angel. When Minho always hid whenever Felix would walk in the room. When Minho told Hyunjin he was kidding around with Felix _(he wasn't, he was trying to genuinely communicate with him... Then why hide whenever Felix would be in the room?)._ When Minho would test Hyunjin for his love for Felix...... It all makes sense. Felix is the brother, Minho never spoke of and Minho is the brother, Felix always spoke of.

 _Did Minho meant this when he said_ _Hyunjin_ _had a purpose in his life? To bring the lost brothers together? Someone, please tell him!_

But you know what doesn't make sense? The trio having a blast in the kitchen without Hyunjin. _How rude, right?_ Does Felix see them - _that's like near to impossible_ \- or have they made themselves visible?  
He decided to gather all answers by making his very much-visible-to-naked-eyes presence known. Walking inside the kitchen, Hyunjin hollers, "Honey, I'm home," to which Felix almost drops the plate and Minho and Chan end up banging their heads together. _Losers._

"H-hyunjinie," Felix stutters, trying his best to not pay attention to Chan and Minho who had currently began to shove each other, Chan's body passing right through the fridge.  
"Sunshine, did I scare you?" he asks, walking towards the fridge and opening it to grab hold of cold water. He acts as nonchalant as he can, which is easy seeing as how he has mastered the art of ignoring random spirits ( _unless, of course, they scare him_ ). "Jinnie, please don't drink cold water. It's not good for you health, especially after being in sun for some time," Felix reprimand, tsking when his lover drinks the water anyways.

"Yeah, Jinnie," Minho mocks from the top of the cabinet, suddenly appearing out of thin air, no Chan following his suite, "Listen to little Lee here." He looks at Felix, who's fidgeting, smiling awkwardly at Hyunjin, cutely trying his best to not react to Minho. Hyunjin continues to stare at Felix, acting like he just didn't here Minho speak. _Fucking hell, what is Felix this cute for?_

Hyunjin was looking forward to play some more when Mr. Bang Chan strikes in with his soft spot for Mr. Lee Felix (soon to be Hwang).

"Aww," he coos, " Let him live, you guys. It's okay, lixie. Hyunjin is just like you, he can see spirits."

_Wait what?_

_Even Felix can see spirits?_

What are the chances that Hyunjin would end with someone just like him? What are the chances that his guardian would the brother of his boyfriend?

 _Just.... Really.... What. Are. The. Damn. Chances_.

Don't fucking tell him _it just a coincidence, sweetie._ No, fuck you.

Felix also looks shocked at that, maybe same train of thoughts halting at the station. But as soon he registers that, Felix bounces towards Hyunjin and throws himself in to his arms, nuzzling his nose under Hyunjin's chin.  
"Oh my god," he murmurs, clutching onto Hyunjin for his dear life, "We are meant to be together, Jinnie."   
A smile starts blooming on Hyunjin's lips, "Yeah," he says, "we are."

Pulling away, he bends to kiss Felix on lips. Soon, it is followed by sounds of gags and _ew, guys get a room._

 

_____________

  
Minho didn't die in Cleopatra era that he doesn't know when to leave couples be and not randomly pop up. Really, you can't blame Hyunjin for being biased towards Chan when such things are involved. Felix is in their living room, setting up 50 Shades of Grey Darker, Hyunjin's demand since he also has needs to fulfil. While Hyunjin, Chan and Minho are in the kitchen, latter being held in captive by Chan on Hyunjin's demand. Minho has been adamant on sticking by Felix the entire week to make up for his absence in Felix's life. Which is fair, very emotional and Hyunjin almost tears up, but the frustration building up makes him force his foot down. So Hyunjin, to best of his abilities, softly explains to Minho how he should leave the apartment for the night with Chan _("Lee fucking Minho, your ass better been gone before I make Chan push you out forcefully! One night, can't I have one night to release my frustration! Piece of stones.")_.

In the end, Hyuijin changes his mind and puts on Aliens in Attic, not wanting to watch the other movie with Felix's brother and his Guardian angel hovering over their shoulders. Minho squeezes himself, like a very much alive human, next to Felix, cuddling into the younger's side. Chan plonks his ass on the couch near by, curiously watching the movie, eye lightning up like Felix. Maybe it isn't Chan who seems a lot like Felix, maybe it's Felix who seems a lot like Chan. Felix obviously could see spirit since a very tender age ( _confirmed by both Minho and Chan_ ), which means Felix might very much have subconsciously copied Chan's movements and behaviours.

"Ugh, Minho, please move, I want Felix all to myself." Hyunjin grumbles, trying to push away Minho, his hand passing right through his body. Minho childishly sticks his tongue out. "I'm his brother, I'm allowed to stick to him and protect him," Minho bites back, puling Felix closer. Soon Chan poofs himself from the couch and in front of Minho, "Excuse you! I'm his guardian angel, I can protect him like its no one's business."

"You're just jealous that Felix likes me better than you," Minho teases.

"Oh please, Minho. Move your cuteass over that couch already!"

"Um, Cuteass, Channie?"

"Cuteass? I said fatass, ha ha".

"Sure, sure."

"Really though, why were you hiding in the closet?" Hyunjin wondered aloud, eliciting a giggle from Chan and Felix, while Minho groaned. "Not this again, please. Spare my dignity!" Hyunjin's guardian exclaimed, floating up in the air, hands raised above his head.

"I'll tell!" Chan quipped, proceeding to float in front of Hyunjin, smiling cheekily, glowing brightly. Beside him, he felt Felix squirm. "Channie is too happy," Felix mumbled.

"So, even when Min-," before Chan could finish what he had begun, Minho strikes from behind, pushing the older spirit. Hyunjin and Felix yelp, shielding themselves from Chan, whose body just passes through the couple's, Minho's own following soon. With a loud yell, the two spirits take off, disappearing down and into the apartment below them. Well, Hyunjin hopes they don't scare Jae and Wonpil too much, they're some of the nicest people.

Chuckling cutely, Felix turns in his seat and cuddles further into Hyunjin's chest, making the elder wrap himself around his boyfriend. "Hyung has always been scared of thunderstorms. And whenever we had one, the other morning we'd find him sleeping in the closet, with his pillow and blanket. It's cute really. I used to join him inside the closet sometimes, I never understood how he could sleep there, but didn't mind as long as I was welcomed to join him," the Australian explained to Hyunjin, making Hyunjin smile fondly. Hearing such a soft side of his sharp tongued guardian made him want to cuddle the spirit, and tell Minho he's probably the third softest person his life. _(first goes to Felix, duh! And in association, second goes to Chan, sorry Minho)._

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come out of the closet, I guess," Hyunjin supplies helpfully, smiling cheekily, proud of his lameass.

Felix hits him hard across the chest, "I'm disappointed in you as your boyfriend," but still pushes himself upwards and kisses Hyunjin under his chin and then on neck. "But I still love you."

"I love you too, sunshine."

"Okay, you two, get a room," Minho quips, scaring the couple. _At least he didn't yell 'boo'._

"Maybe if you could stop popping out randomly, they would have a room, Minho," Chan deadpan.

 _Amen._  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
